It is the objective of agriculture to optimize the productive capacity of land designated for a particular purpose. The grower will, therefore, attempt to provide, in each plot of soil, the amount of fertilizer and other nutrients and additives that will render the plot ideal for the crop that is to be sown. The harvest taken from the land is, thereby, maximized. A grower, not having information as to the constituency of the soil, may not properly utilize agents applied to the field. If the grower is ignorant of what the current status of nutrients in the soil is, he cannot know how much fertilizer or other additives should be infused into the field.
The amount of existent nutrients and minerals will vary over time. A number of factors will bear upon how the soil is to be treated. These include prior applicants and history of prior-grown crops and previously applied additives. It is for these reasons that soil sampling is important.
Sampling of the soil can even be critical. The importance of testing soil samples is certainly readily apparent to the grower. It is, therefore, typical for the grower to take samples from various locations on an agricultural field. The samples consist of multiple soil extractions or “cores” obtained using probes at particular locations in the field. These samples are then analyzed to determine the level of the various nutrients and minerals. It is also important to know the level of compaction of the soil in various regions.
Solutions have been proposed to improve and make more efficient the process of taking soil samples. U.S. Pat. No. 7,827,873, issued to James D. Burton on Nov. 9, 2010 for an invention entitled SOIL SAMPLING APPARATUS AND METHOD, for example, illustrates an apparatus which automatically collects soil samples. The apparatus is run over a field where certain information is sought to be obtained. The apparatus includes a sampling assembly that rotates on a track. The probe of the assembly extends through the track and into the ground. The probe is retracted on each revolution of the track. The assembly is hinged and guided along the track in order to minimize soil compaction as the probe rotates around the rear wheel of the apparatus. Soil cores are pneumatically transferred to a bagging assembly which is located in the tractor or other vehicle which pulls the sampling apparatus.
The apparatus of the '873 patent, however, has distinct shortcomings. Particularly relevant is the distribution of probes taken at the various locations in the field.
It is to the shortcomings of the prior art, as discussed hereinbefore, that the present invention is directed. It is an improved soil sampling device which minimizes the problems known in the prior art. More specific advantages and structures and methods to gain those advantages will be discussed in more depth hereinafter.